Sand Vursiar (3.5e Monster)
A piercing shriek splits through the dry air. Turning, you see a winged humanoid swooping towards you. Sand vursiar are native to deserts and other try, arid wastelands. They hunt many desert animals and soar from waterhole to waterhole on the desert winds. Sand vursiar frequently stop to challenge intruders in their territories, but as long as the newcomers are just passing through and non hostile the vursiar will gladly let them go unharmed. When angered, however, they fight with the fiery speed of their harsh homeland. Sand vursiar appear to be tall ( 6 foot) humanoids with cat-like ears and slitted pupils. They are dark skin and haired, a stark contrast to the large wings that sprout from their back. A sand vursiar's wings vary in color from a deep copper to a pale gold, and appear to be covered with tiny, fine scales. Sand Vursiar have a +2 racial bonus to Hide and Move Silently, +4 racial bonus to Intimidate, and a +10 racial bonus to Listen. Combat Sand vursiar usually try to parley before a fight. If combat is inevitable, they charge the least armored person they can, quickly followed their Stunning Shriek and Flame Aura. If outmatched, they use their Fear gaze to cause the nearest enemy to flee while they tumble out to take to the air and pelt the enemy with Acid Spike. Unless otherwise noted, the save DC for abilities is Intelligence based. Acid Spike (Su): A sand vursiar can fling a bolt of acid out to 60 feet as a standard action. On a successful hit, it deals 1d6 acid damage/HD (11d6 for an average sand vursiar) and the target must make a DC 22 Reflex save or take the same amount of damage next round. The save is Intelligence based. ' Danger Sense (Su):' Sand vursiar have a strange sixth sense to the world around them. This grants them Blindsense out to 60 feet. Combined with their incredible hearing, sand vursiar have Blindsight out to 10 feet. If their hearing or Danger Sense is negated, this is reduced to Blindsense 10 feet. Fear Gaze (Su): A sand vursiar can awaken fear by staring into its victim’s eyes. This is similar to a gaze attack, except the sand vursiar must take a standard action to use the attack, the target must be within 30 feet of the sand vursiar, and those merely looking at it are not affected. Those who fail a DC 22 Will save are frightened for 1d4+1 rounds. Fire Subtype (Ex): Sand vursiar are immune to fire, but are vulnerable to cold. Flame Aura (Su): In combat, a sand vursiar can surround itself with a shimmering wave of heat. All enemies that start their turn adjacent to the sand vursiar take 7 fire damage. A sand vursiar can maintain this aura for a number of round equal to its hit die (usually 11). Paralyzing Gaze (Su): A sand vursiar can freeze an opponent with its gaze. This is similar to a gaze attack, except that the sand vursiar must take a standard action to use the attack, the target must be within 30 feet, and those merely looking at it are not affected. Those who fail a DC 22 Fort save are paralyzed for one round. A vursiar can sustain this attack longer with a standard action, but it cannot use its Fear Gaze attack while it is maintaining Paralyzing Gaze. Pounce (Ex): Whenever a sand vursiar charges an enemy, it can make a full attack. Spell Resistance:(Ex): A sand vursiar gains spell resistance equal to 11+ hit die (usually 22). Stunning Shriek (Su): Every four rounds, a sand vursiar can emit a loud shriek as a move action. Any enemies within 30 feet of the sand vursiar are stunned for 1 round unless they succeed a DC 22 Fort save. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Monster